Beyond: diario de un extraterrestre
by Sebbyrella
Summary: ¿Realmente son tan malos como nos hicieron creer? Atrévete a leer el diario secreto de uno de los integrantes de la Academia Alius, pero con una condición; si empiezas a leer, debes llegar hasta el final.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos! Como bien habréis podido apreciar, estoy escribiendo una nueva historia que espero os guste mucho y disfrutéis leyendo. Y bueno, sin más dilsción, os dejo con el prólogo. :)**

**Prólogo**

_8 de Septiembre, 2014._

_Hace años que escribo sobre estos papeles, pero he de decir que es la primera vez que no me siento cómodo haciéndolo. _

_Pero es preciso que realice este esfuerzo si deseo que todo este calvario finalice._

_Esta no es una carta dirigida a alguien en particular, más bien está destinada a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leerla._

_Tan sólo ten en cuenta que con esta breve introducción te estoy abriendo todas mis puertas y bajando cualquier muralla que haya construido con el fin de protegerme._

_Dicho esto, quisiera darte la bienvenida a mi diario._

_En estas líneas podrás comprender qué pasó realmente por mi mente cuando todo el caos se desataba, y cuál era la verdadera intención que movía a cada uno de los que formábamos parte de aquello._

_Con estas palabras sólo quisiera disculparme, pero también que nos comprendierais._

_Así que sólo pido que una vez comencéis a leer mis textos privados, no os detengáis y llegad hasta el final._

_Esta no es una carta dirigida a alguien en particular, pero quizás tú estés destinado a conocer mi historia; nuestra historia._

_Con un saludo me despido, _

_Atentamente:_

_El dueño del diario que tienes entre tus manos._

**Bueno, pues esta ha sido la carta del prólogo, espero realmente que os haya gustado, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	2. 13 de marzo, 2009

**¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que os guste. **

13 de marzo, 2009

Hoy unos niños se han acercado a mí en la escuela.

Eran muy simpáticos y graciosos, y me han invitado a jugar con ellos al fútbol.

¡Eran súper buenos!

Uno de ellos chutó tan fuerte que el balón parecía haberse incendiado, pero tristemente se desvió y no llegó a entrar en la portería; aún así, ¡fue un tiro impresionante!

Pero lo mejor ha sido darme cuenta de que todos vivimos en la misma casa, o lo que sea donde estamos alojándonos desde hace unas semanas.

¡Ahora podremos salir al bosque a jugar todos juntos! Voy a decirle a mis otros amigos que vengan con nosotros la próxima vez que vayamos a jugar, ¡seguro que estarán deseando!

El señor Schiller acaba de llamar a mi puerta para decirme que pronto será la hora de la cena, y me he acordado de cuando mamá venía a mi habitación e intentaba hacerme cosquillas para convencerme de ir a ducharme y después bajar a comer.

La echo mucho de menos, pero pronto cumpliré diez años y mamá me dijo que volvería por mí cuando fuese un niño mayor, ¡así que dentro de poco volveré a casa con ellos!

Un abrazo tan grande como yo,

El dueño de este diario.

13 de marzo, 2009

Un balón de fútbol llegó suavemente a los pies de un pequeño recostado sobre la pared del edificio escolar. Levantó la vista del cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo y observó a los niños que se alzaban frente a él.

Uno de ellos se presentó alegremente, y le tendió su pequeña mano para que se incorporase y fuera a jugar con ellos al fútbol. El niño aceptó la proposición con una sonrisa, y tras cerrar el cuadernillo, agarró la mano del recién llegado y le acompañó al centro del patio del recreo junto con otro niño más bajito.

Allí se encontraban más niños que, ajenos a su presencia, jugaban y pasaban una pelota de goma unos a otros, hasta llegar a ser chutado a puerta por uno de los pequeños.

El niño quedó maravillado al ver tal tiro envuelto en llamas, y automáticamente se lanzó hacia el campo y corrió hasta llegar a la vera de los chiquillos.

El tiempo de descanso pasó rápidamente, y pronto tuvieron que volver a clase. Para su sorpresa, uno de sus nuevos amigos compartía tutoría con él, así que estuvieron hablando y riéndose las horas lectivas restantes.

Por si fueran pocas casualidades, a la hora de la salida descubrieron que todos habían sido compañeros en el orfanato cuando eran más pequeños, y que ahora vivían juntos en aquella especie de mansión bizarra en medio del monte; en realidad, sólo fue una sorpresa para él, puesto que los demás chiquillos ya eran conscientes de aquello.

Esa tarde la pasaron jugando alegre y enérgicamente en el bosque, regateando a los troncos y esquivando piedras y arbustos que adornaban el terreno.

Algún que otro traspiés, arañazos y gotas de sudor acompañadas de carcajadas resumieron esa primaveral tarde de marzo que marcaría el inicio de una bella amistad.

Al caer la noche y tras haberse dado una buena ducha, el niño se encontraba plasmando aquel día en su pequeño cuaderno secreto en el cual apuntaba todo lo que le sucedía cada día.

De repente, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Se trataba del señor Schiller, el hombre a su cargo hasta que sus padres decidieran regresar a por él, avisándole de que pronto estaría lista la cena y de que debería ponerse el pijama y bajar a colaborar en la puesta de la mesa.

Y tras un recuerdo algo nostálgico, hizo lo que le fue ordenado y bajó a ayudar a sus compañeros, dando fin a un maravilloso día que estaba seguro no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

**Y aquí finaliza el capítulo, es corto, lo sé, pero pronto serán más largos. Espero que os haya gustado mucho, ¡hasta la próxima! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	3. 11 de diciembre, 2009

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! Este es el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que os guste. ;)**

11 de diciembre, 2009.

Hoy la hija del señor Schiller ha venido a visitarnos tras haber estado mucho tiempo sin vernos. ¡Jamás olvidaré la cara de sorpresa que puso al ver las instalaciones! Incluso comenzó a llorar de la emoción y a gritar eufóricamente reclamando ver a su padre, tendría muchas ganas de verle a él también.

Hacía ya varias semanas que no la veía, desde que nos mudamos a esta gran mansión con forma de platillo volante situada en el bosque del monte Fuji, ¡y cuando ha venido hoy ha sido toda una sorpresa! Lo malo era que tenía que entrenar con mi equipo de fútbol y sólo pude hablar con ella unos minutos, pero me ha prometido que pronto volverá a vernos y volveremos de nuevo a nuestra casa antigua; mejor, porque aquí hace demasiado calor y mira que estamos en diciembre.

Los chicos y yo hemos estado jugando un rato después del entrenamiento, ojalá estuviéramos todos en el mismo equipo, ¡sería súper guay y así podríamos mejorar mucho más!

Además, hoy hemos hecho una promesa muy importante antes de volver a nuestras habitaciones, y es que seríamos amigos hasta que nos dejara de gustar el fútbol, ¡así que podré seguir practicando a su lado por muchos años más!

Yo ya tengo sueño, y la verdad es que me duele la rodilla por la patada que me pegó ese bruto el otro día, pero bueno supongo que mañana estaré mejor.

Ten dulces sueños, mi pequeño y querido diario.

El dueño de este diario.

.-.-.-.

11 de diciembre, 2009.

Una alta y esbelta muchacha caminaba aceleradamente por el sendero rocoso que concucía hacia la dirección que su padre había dejado en su contestador la noche anterior.

Se encontraba algo nerviosa por el hecho de no saber qué tramaba su progenitor, ni qué se escondería en las fauces de aquel frondoso bosque del monte.

Tras unos largos minutos sin aún llegar al punto acordado, pudo divisar en la lejanía una monumental infraestructura sobresaliente entre las copas de los árboles cuya forma se asemejaba a la de un platillo volante y cuya superficie al completo se encontraba rodeada por altas vallas metálicas electrizadas.

Al llegar al pie de tal monumento, levantó la mirada para así poder contemplar sin problemas la apoteósica y bizarra mansión en la cual su padre la había citado para esa misma tarde.

Siguió las instrucciones indicadas en el mensaje de voz del contestador e introdujo el código de cuatro dígitos desde su teléfono móvil a través de un enlace también enviado por su progenitor; acto seguido, se hizo una gran abertura a modo de puerta y consiguió acceder al interior del edificio.

Algunos niños bien conocidos por ella paseaban tranquilamente de un lado a otro sin percatarse apenas de su presencia, algunos vestían uniformes escolares pese a que la gran mayoría llevaba la ropa deportiva del color correspondiente a su equipo de fútbol.

No pudo contener las lágrimas al corroborar con sus propios ojos que su padre realmente había decidido llevar a cabo ese macabro y vengativo proyecto que tantas veces le había discutido, y más aún al darse cuenta de que esos niños a los que ella consideraba como hermanos serían los encargados de realizarlo.

Uno de ellos se acercó a hablar con ella, y muy cariñosamente le abrazó de manera que el pequeño fue capaz de llegar a comprender cuánto le había echado de menos, incluso más que él a ella.

Poco después de separarse y tras tan sólo haber cruzado un par de frases, decidió que debía tratar de convencer a su padre de parar su plan antes de siquiera haber involucrado a los niños en él; pero lo que ella no sabía era que, por muchos gritos que pegara de camino a su despacho y en el interior del mismo, no conseguiría cambiar la mentalidad de aquella persona a quien tanto amaba pero que tan equivocada se encontraba.

Mientras tanto, el mismo chico con el que había conversado minutos atrás, se encontraba entrenando con su equipo de fútbol provisional, pues todavía no se le había asignado a nadie el definitivo.

Al acabar el entrenamiento, sus risueños amigos aparecieron en el campo con la intención de jugar un rato antes de que el señor Schiller les avisara de que era la hora de cenar.

Y así ocurrió, el grupo de pequeños permaneció unos minutos en el campo de fútbol dándole patadas al balón y tirando a portería, a la vez que brillantes gotas de sudor descendían por sus sienes y fuertes carcajadas de sus labios.

Las horas pasaron, y el niño se encontraba en su habitación, ya con el pijama puesto y la cama deshecha para acostarse en breve.

Escribía ágilmente en aquel cuaderno de más de dos mil hojas todo lo ocurrido durante ese día, para así no olvidarlo en ningún momento; pero también había otra razón que no deseaba admitir, y era que temía no poder demostrar lo que ocurría dentro de las paredes de ese edificio en un futuro lejano.

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de Beyond jajaja, espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho. ;)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	4. 1 de enero, 2010

**¡Hola! Vale, por si acaso no hubiera quedado clara la estructura de los capítulos voy a explicarla jaja; a ver, la primera parte de la narración se corresponde con la página del diario correspondiente al día que se indica en la fecha del principio, y la segunda parte consiste en lo que ocurrió realmente visto desde otra perspectiva, esta vez en tercera persona.**

**Y otra pequeña aclaración, durante el transcurso de la historia no voy a especificar quién escribe el diario, eso me gustaría que lo averiguaseis vosotros. ;) **

**¡Espero haber aclarado estas dos pequeñas dudas, sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo 3!**

1 de enero, 2010.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Hoy ha sido un día muy curioso, no he tenido que ir a entrenar ni nada por el estilo ya que el señor Schiller nos ha dado el día libre, así que he aprovechado para jugar un rato con los chicos del equipo esta mañana.

Hace un rato nos vino a buscar Godric (el ayudante ese del que ya he escrito alguna que otra vez), que como siempre tenía esa cara de caraculo que pone siempre que está más amargado que de costumbre, y nos dijo que todos debíamos acudir al campo de fútbol principal.

La verdad es que me extrañó bastante, pero fuimos igualmente. ¿Y a qué no sabes qué pasó cuando llegamos? ¡Todo el campo estaba lleno de pantallas gigantescas! ¡Fue súper guay realmente, parecía una película de ciencia ficción!

Nos hicieron sentarnos en el suelo porque querían darnos una charla para darnos una gran noticia; ¡los equipos definitivos estaban hechos!

Y aquí viene mi problema; ¡no comparto equipo con ninguno de mis amigos! ¡Con ninguno! ¡Ni siquiera con el bajito que nunca marca gol! ¡Me han dejado solo con gente a quien no conozco de nada!

Además, súmale a eso que ahora tenemos que usar los increíbles motes que se le han ocurrido al señor Schiller, ¿pero de dónde ha sacado estos nombres? ¡Son patéticos!

Pero bueno ,según él era necesario que este año lo empezáramos de esta manera, ya que tal y como dicen; año nuevo, vida nueva.

Me voy a dormir ya, que tengo sueño y mañana entreno a primera hora.

Adiós.

El dueño de este diario.

.-.-.-.

1 de enero, 2010.

Un grupo de chiquillos se encontraba correteando y dando patadas a un balón a lo largo de uno de los campos secundarios de la conocida como Academia Alius.

No tenían nada que hacer esa mañana, así que decidieron ir a jugar un rato, aunque no tuvieran la obligación de practicar; es más, deseaban desarrollar aquella supertécnica defensiva que todavía no eran capaces de dominar.

De repente, un alto y esbelto hombre cuyos cabellos azulinos caían sobre su frente apareció en el campo, atrayendo la atención de los pequeños futbolistas. Su habitual expresión seria no fue lo que extrañó a los niños, sino más bien el hecho de que el señor Schiller desease verles reunidos a todos en el campo principal, cuando el día anterior aseguró que ese día no tendrían ningún tipo de obligación por ser año nuevo.

Caminaron junto a Godric hasta llegar a un amplio pabellón en el que nunca se les había sido permitido entrar. Todos los integrantes de los diversos equipos de encontraban sentados cómoda y aleatoriamente en el suelo, a la vez que esperaban muy atentamente escuchar las palabras que su padre tenía que decirles.

El chico se sentó en una zona en la que no había mucha gente, para así poder oír correctamente, y para poder salir más rápido en cuanto ese hombre terminase de formular su mensaje.

Una vez finalizado el discurso, todo el campo se mantuvo en un sepulcral e incómodo silencio hasta que Astram abandonó la estancia, dando pie al inicio de múltiples discusiones y fuertes gritos a modo de queja por parte de los allí presentes.

Según había comentado, decidió que ese año comenzase con la implantación de nuevos nombres de obligado uso para cada uno de ellos, y con la división final de los niños en cinco equipos diferentes, variando en el nivel de prestigio y fuerza.

Su nuevo nombre le parecía horrendo y sin sentido alguno, pero realmente dudaba de que alguno de los de sus compañeros fuera mejor, así que no le quedó otra que aceptar el hecho de que ya no volvería a oír su nombre dentro de la base, sino que ahora sería llamado por un mote con el cual sería difícil identificarse.

Lo que sí que no aceptaría sería la división de los equipos; había rehecho los grupos de manera que no coincidiera con nadie con quien haya entrenado anteriormente, o con quien simplemente haya salido a jugar un rato. Estaba completamente solo en un equipo lleno de gente que no conocía, y quién sabe si en un futuro tendría que dirigirles.

El chico llegó a su habitación agotado emocionalmente tras ese día tan intenso, por lo que decidió ponerse su pijama grisáceo e irse a dormir directamente; eso sí, no sin antes haber abierto la ventana de para que entrase algo de aire en su cuarto.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 3! Me hace bastante gracia ver cómo hay mucha gente que lee esta historia pero no da se****ñales de vida jajaja; chicos, que no pasa nada eh, no muerdo. xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ¡hasta la próxima!**

**¿Review?**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	5. 6 de abril, 2010

**¡Hola a todos! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, circunstancias diversas se han ido planteando jajaja. **

**Bueno, no me pienso enrollar así que os dejo con el capítulo 5, ¡ojalá os guste! **

6 de abril, 2010.

Definitivamente estoy harto; de la gente, de mi equipo, de este sitio… ¡Ahj, estoy harto de todo en general!

Pues resulta que hoy mi gracioso y súper simpático amigo me ha escondido la llave de la habitación y ¡sorpresa! El señor Schiller me ha echado la bronca de mi vida por haberlas perdido.

De esta se va a acordar el muy imbécil, tantas tonterías ni tanto cachondeo, ¡una buena hostia le hace falta! Uf, en serio este chaval saca mi lado más asesino a la luz.

Pero bueno, ya se me ocurrirá cómo devolvérsela, porque aunque tarde meses, yo se la devuelvo como que me llamo… ya casi ponía mi nombre jajaja, que no que esto es anónimo y nadie sabrá nunca quién lo escribió.

Además, hoy en el entrenamiento uno de los defensas de mi equipo (con un mote muy raro, la verdad, con lo fácil que es llamarle por su nombre real y nos tenemos que complicar, en fin) me ha pasado el balón con tal fuerza que cuando he querido controlarlo y chutar a puerta, me ha pegado en la pierna y creo que se ha escuchado desde las habitaciones el grito que ha pegado cuando chuté en su dirección en vez de apuntar a la portería como pretendía hacer.

Que a mí nadie me pega balonazos, en todo caso que sea al revés.

Quiero volver a casa, echo de menos a mamá, e incluso a mi padre, pero sólo un poco.

Espero que mañana sea mejor, aunque aquí parece que es imposible.

El dueño de este diario.

.-.-.-.-.-.

6 de abril, 2010.

Un risueño y gracioso niño de diez años correteaba nervioso por los pasillos de la Academia Alius. Huía de su amigo, a quien había robado la llave de su habitación para que debiera ir a jugar con él en vez de realizar las tareas que habían sido mandadas en clase.

El pequeño objeto metálico se encontraba fuertemente sujetado por la mediana mano del chiquillo, y ya comenzaba a adquirir ese típico olor a cuando tocas monedas o, en este caso, las llaves de tu amigo.

Por otro lado, el muchacho que en breves cumpliría once añitos se encontraba cabizbajo frente al hombre que estaba a su cargo, y que a su vez suponía la mayor autoridad de aquella base.

Le reprochaba haber perdido tal reliquia, según él, y lamentaba el hecho de que tuviese que ser tan desastroso en todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

Y no mentía, pues el chico a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, llevaba un tremendo caso dentro de sí.

Como por ejemplo en ese momento, que en su cabeza ya habían pasado decenas de métodos sobre cómo salir de aquella situación sin que al señor Schiller le diera tiempo a reaccionar y salir corriendo tras él. Pero decidió no llevar ninguno a cabo, ya que prefería guardar todas sus energías para perseguir a aquel engendro al que solía llamar amigo, que le había robado las llaves cuando creía que no se percataría.

Unos largos minutos de regañina más tarde, el chico salió corriendo en busca del niño, ya vistiendo la ropa de entrenamiento propia de su equipo, pues en breves debería acudir a uno de los cinco campos laterales que rodeaban el campo central, para así poder entrenar junto con sus compañeros.

Para su desgracia, no logró encontrarle a tiempo para la práctica deportiva, por lo que debió acudir al campo de fútbol sin haber recuperado su preciada llave.

Allí, comenzaron a entrenar como usualmente, sin ningún tipo de percance.

Hasta que uno de los defensas del equipo trató de controlar un balón que le había sido chutado con demasiada fuerza, y al intentar pasar el esférico al chico, quien pretendía apuntar a portería y anotar un gol, lo hizo con demasiada agresividad involuntaria y acabó dándole en el muslo izquierdo al muchacho.

Segundos después, el balón fue dirigido con el doble de fuerza al estómago del defensa, y su grito se escuchó por todas las instalaciones.

Al finalizar la práctica y regresar a su habitación, avistó un pequeño objeto metálico bajo su puerta. Se trataba de la llave del cuarto y, aún maquinando cómo se vengaría del ladrón, entró en sus aposentos y se dispuso a descansar y prepararse para el próximo día.

**Y pues, aquí acaba el capítulo. ;) Espero de corazón que os haya gustado, y prometo que esta vez trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	6. 7 de junio, 2010

**¡Holaaaa! Esta vez sí que voy a actualizar seguido jeje. xD**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo. ;)**

7 de Junio, 2010.

Me da miedo esa niña. Está loca y grita mucho, en los entrenamientos no para de pegar balonazos de un lado para otro, intentando anotar un gol desde su posición, y mira que es defensa… Está mal de la cabeza, y precisamente yo tengo que lidiar con ella, que tengo menos paciencia que yo que sé.

Pero me gusta su personalidad, es muy optimista y simpática (por lo menos cuando no está tan nerviosa), pero igualmente me estresa tener que jugar y entrenar con una persona así, sinceramente.

Hoy el día ha sido bastante común, pero no he ido a clase porque "me dolía la cabeza y tenía mareos". Mentira todo, tan sólo no tenía ganas de hacer el examen de historia porque no he terminado de estudiar todavía, y así tengo un día más.

Creo que me han dejado faltar porque desde que nos dieron el collar ese extraño de color morado del que hablé hace algunas semanas, la mayoría de la gente se encuentra mareada, pero a la hora de entrenar es mágico cómo los esfuerzos se reducen a la mitad, o incluso más.

Esta tarde en el entrenamiento, los defensas de mi equipo (que son súper amigos del alma, que van hasta el baño juntos sin exagerar) se han puesto a hablar de que si a una de ellas le gustaba un chiquillo de otro equipo, y que si al otro niño le gustaba ella y que si iban a ser novios… Vaya drama.

Los otros dos estaban súper sorprendidos, porque precisamente ella no es muy extrovertida como para haber llamado la atención de un chaval más mayor (porque él cumplió los once años en enero, y ella los cumple en septiembre).

Quiero bajar a cenar ya porque tengo hambre, para variar, así que adiós.

El dueño de este diario.

.-.-.-.-.-.

7 de junio, 2010.

Un niño que por el entonces ya había cumplido los once años se encontraba tumbado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, recapacitando sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

El reloj de la habitación marcaba las 20:34, pero él ya tenía el suficiente hambre como para poder escuchar claramente cómo su estómago le ordenaba que bajase a la cocina a coger algo con lo que poder alimentarse.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el momento en que esa misma mañana había decidido no asistir a clase y, por lo tanto, no realizar el examen de historia para el que no había estudiado lo suficiente. Había mentido reclamando estar enfermo, y para su propio bien le fue permitido quedarse en la Academia, y así poder estudiar correctamente la unidad de la que se examinaría al día siguiente.

También recordó el entrenamiento al que tanto él como sus compañeros de equipo habían debido asistir esa tarde.

Había una chica en el equipo un tanto peculiar. Era muy nerviosa e inquieta, siempre estaba gritando y correteando de un lado para otro, y se dejaba llevar demasiado fácilmente por sus impulsos, cosa que estresaba de sobremanera al chico.

Era una defensa de su equipo, que a su vez era íntima amiga de los demás jugadores en su misma posición.

Se acordó de la conversación que habían tenido esa tarde; "ayer me habló en el recreo, qué guay", "pero qué dices, ¿cómo te va a gustar ese niño? Si es más mayor que tú".

Y así un rato más. Pese a que nunca llegaron a decir el nombre de la persona de quien hablaban, pudo darse cuenta fácilmente de quién se trataba; un centrocampista del equipo que su amigo dirigía.

Pero bueno, tampoco le importaba demasiado el asunto, tenía cosas mejores que hacer y en las que pensar.

Como qué cenaría esa noche, por ejemplo.

Decidió bajar a cenar una vez dejó escrito lo ocurrido ese día en su cuaderno, y allí en el comedor se encontró con algunos chicos de los diferentes equipos.

Y entre ellos se encontraba ella, la chica nerviosa que tanto le estresaba.

O eso creía él.

**Bueno pues, ¡aquí se acaba el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado mucho. ;)**

**Disclaimer****: Inazuma Eleven ****no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


End file.
